


Two Games, One Boy

by D4rlin9



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And in this site, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Hurt/Comfort, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Past Character Death, constructive criticism is always Welcom, maple appeared for a few moments and I already fell in love with her, there may be grammatical errors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4rlin9/pseuds/D4rlin9
Summary: Gin Ibushi was finally able to escape from the Death Game with five other participants. Despite what they have sacrificed, it was worth it to get out.So he is now Makoto Naegi, a normal boy, living a normal life. That is until he entered the building of Hope's Peak Academy.AKA the au where Gin and Makoto are actually the same person. Enjoy~
Relationships: (Eventual), Burgerberg Q-taro & Ibushi Gin, Chidouin Sara & Ibushi Gin, Fujisaki Chihiro & Naegi Makoto, Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto, Hiyori Sou | Tsukimi Shin & Ibushi Gin, Ibushi Gin & Shinogi Keiji, Ibushi Gin & Yabusame Alice, Naegi Makoto & Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Two Games, One Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome welcome to my first danganronpa fic and my first fic on ao3!
> 
> I got the idea of this AU a few months ago and now I decided to write it as a fic. 
> 
> Note that the updates will probably be slow since I'm a student in senior year, thanks for understanding! 
> 
> Also shout out to makoka on tumblr for motivating me to finally write this! Check them out!  
> http://makokoa.tumblr.com

The ginger haired girl was about to lose her mind. They did it! They are finally going to escape from this hell hole they were trapped in for an eternity. They can continue with their everyday lifes, and get revenge for those who had been sacrificed. 

She couldn't believe it. It was almost like a dream. 

"Hey, big sis Sara. How did Mr.Policeman find this escape route , meow ?" the small boy said. Curiousity evident in his bright, green eyes. Sara smiled warmly. 

"Hinako told him. It was the secret information she had." the boy pouted. 

"Why didn't she tell us from the start, meow? We wouldn't have had to fight seaweed head, woof!" Sara shook her head and glanced ahead. She could see a faint light in the distance. 

"She was scared from dying, Gin. Just like doll Reko was…" the two grimaced at the memory of the late singer. Despite her harsh looks, she was one of the most compassionate people in the group. 

After a moment of silence, Gin spoke. "We're gonna avenge big sis Reko, meow ! Those kidnappers will pay for killing all those good people, woof!" Sara smiled with determination and nodded. Giving Gin a pat on the head. 

"Aaand we made it!" The blond policeman said with a smirk. 

"I can't believe we're getting out, ahaha!" a man wearing a beanie laughed. And for the first time in ages, it was genuine. "I… Never thought I would be able to make it." he said with a small, sad smile. "I just wish she was with us…" he whispered to himself, but it didn't go unnoticed by the other five. 

Gin lowered his head in shame. He blamed himself for the girl's death. Bucket girl was so nice to everyone, meow. But I voted for her, woof… 

Then he felt a giant, yet gentle hand on his sholder. He turned around to see that the hand belonged to the red headed baseballer. 

"Don' blame yerself, Gin. 'zat wasn't yer fault." Gin smiled gratefully and nodded. "Thanks, muscle gorilla!" 

"So-" the guy with striped clothes started. "-is everyone ready to go?" the other five nodded their heads. "Then… You! Sara Chidouin! Do the honors." he gestured for her to open the door, which she would've gladly done, if a sweet, yet venomous voice didn't interrupt them. 

"Oh my. It seems that you've found the secret exit." a woman-no. A doll appeared behind them, with a calm smile. 

"N-no…"

"Huh…?" 

"Are ya kiddin' me or somethin'?!" 

"Leave us alone, pancake lady!" 

The pancake themed doll smiled and shook her head. "Do not worry. I'm not here to stop you from getting out. I'm simply here to make sure you won't get yourself killed outside." 

"What do you mean getting ourselves killed? Are you retarded or something?" the prisoner shouted angrily. 

"Hold on, Alice" Sara raised her hand to stop him from charging at the doll. "I think it's important to know what Maple has to say." she turned to face Maple. "So? What did you mean by what you said?" 

"You can go outside, since this is the perk of descovering this door. Despite that, there is some stuff you have to know. 

"First, All of your relatives has been informed that you are dead prior to the Death Game." 

"W-What?!" 

"Are you serious, meow? B-but mom… I want to see mom, woof!" 

"Sorry. But there is no way of doing that" her smile didn't waver, despite all the glares she was getting. 

"If that's the case-" every one turned to the talking teal haired man."-then I think you don't want the existence of Asunaro to be revealed. Am I wrong?" he gave Maple a glare, but it didn't affect her. 

"You are right, Sou. None of you can speak of the Death Game, Asunaro, or even your real identities. Or else…" she pointed a finger to her neck, which gave all of them the hint. 

"Your collars are very complicated. They have very advanced transmitters within them. They also have a mechanic that will allow the collar to activate if you told someone anything that will lead them to this organization." 

"You… even After everything you've made us go through, you're still going to kill us?" the blond said through gritted teeth. 

"I'm sorry. But this is necessary. Besides, this is a death you can most definetly avoid." 

"How so?" Sara asked. "Even if we don't say anything, someone will surely recognize our names!" 

"We changed them." Maple deadpanned. "Huh ?"   
"We already knew something like this might happen, so we made sure to give you new names and a place to live within. All of you." 

"S-so all of us will be living together, meow?" Gin asked. 

"Exactly! Your places of work and study were changed as well. So the possibility of someone you know bumping into you will decrease." 

"Are you shitting me? You're telling us to just throw everything away?" Alice shouted. 

"Shouldn't you be a bit more grateful, Alice?" the guy visibly flinched. "We are giving you a new life, where you can live up to Reko's expectations. You should be happy we're giving you this chance." 

"But- what 'bout ze children in my orphanage! 'nd Gin's mother? 'nd Sara's family?" 

"You are lucky, mister Q-taro. Since the orphanage is a part of our organization, you can still visit them. However, you can not tell them about the Death Game. 

" As for you, Sara. Your parents already moved to another country, since staying in the country without you was so painful for your loving mother" 

"H-hold on a second! We stayed here for just about two weeks or so. How can they move that fast?" Sara said desperatly. 

"About two weeks? Well, that's just what you all think." 

"Whaddya mean what we all think?" 

"Two weeks was the time you were staying here while conscious" 

"What?" At that moment, time seemed to stop for all of them. They all stared, horrified, at Maple, who kept a calm smile on her face. 

"How long…?" Sou asked, his voice barely above whisper. 

"About two months ."

"That… HasHas to be a lie! You're lying, woof!" 

"I'm afraid that this is the truth. The faster you accept it, the better." 

Accept it? How? How can they accept something as horrible is this? That they will never see their parents, friends, or families again? This is absurd! 

And yet, it was the truth. 

"What about mom, meow" Gin asked warily while hugging Meow-Chan as if his like depends on it. 

"Your mother? She's fine. She moved with her boyfriend after your 'funeral' and they will be moving to Osaka soon. You don't have to worry about her as long as you keep your word and never go see her. Do you understand what I mean? " 

A chill ran down his spine. He understood. He completely understood what she meant. If his mother knew he was alive, they will kill them both. 

" As long as she's fine, I don't need to see her, meow… "

" Gin… " Sara crouched down and hugged him tightly. He soon returned the hug. A few sobs escaping his mouth. 

After Gin calmed down, Maple began talking again. 

"Now since we're done with this, there is one more thing you need to know" everyone tensed up. There's more? But this is already too much. 

Keiji let out a deep sigh. "Lets just get it done with." 

Maple nodded. "Since your names were changed, you have to be informed of them so you can properly introduce yourselves. Let's see… Alice Yabusame. Since Master really liked the name you gave yourself, then you'll go by it. Gonbee Yamada." Alice scoffed and nodded. 

"As for you, Q-Taro Burgerberg. We choose the name Felix McCarthy!" Q-Taro looked confused but nodded anyway. 

"Keiji Shinogi. We thought Akira Nakamura will suit you" Keiji responded with a simple shrug. 

"Shin Tsukimi, or do you want me to call you Sou Hiyori? Well it doesn't really matter. We choose the name Haru Suzuki for you" Sou buried his face in his scarf, still glaring at the doll. 

"Sara Chidouin. Your chosen name is Harumi Ito." all Sara did was looking at the side. 

"And finally, Gin Ibushi. I choose your name myself. Now tell me, how do you feel about Makoto Naegi?"


End file.
